


Sneaking In

by Elli0t



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davejohn because i can't write anything else, Established Relationship, Hair, John dyes his hair, Living Together, M/M, headcanon - Dave is taller than John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli0t/pseuds/Elli0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had always sort of liked the color of Dave's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking In

With a careful hand, John opened the door to his apartment as quietly as he could. His head popped in the room while his eyes searched for his boyfriend. So far he was safe, it looked like Dave was already asleep despite it being around midnight. The plan was to sneak into bed, and surprise him in the morning.

Today had been an especially long day, John had been at the hairdresser for two hours alone. The rest of the time he'd spent contemplating whether he'd made a good choice or not. It was just so  _different._

 _  
_Trying not to wake Dave, the Heir tiptoed around the door and clicked it shut. A bag was placed on the floor with the stealth of a cheetah. John ran his hand through his hair several times to calm himself down, the hard part was over. Now all he had to do was take off his shoes, get undressed and crawl into bed.

Two subtle thuds echoed through the apartment and made the boy wince. He padded across the wooden floor into the shared bedroom. In the darkness of the unlit space, John peeled off his T-shirt and unbuttoned his pants, leaving them on the floor. 

Maybe he had underestimated how easy it would be to creep into his sheets. Dave was sprawled out all over the bed as if he were trying out a new yoga pose. Limbs were covering every corner of the mattress and left only a sliver of space for another body. 

"Shit," John hissed through his teeth. 

The slow-breathing form made John want to memorize his every feature. Moonlight reflected off his bleach blond hair with a subtle glow. The shorter of the two had never realized how beautiful his boyfriend looked when he was asleep. It took his breath away. 

Gradually, John realized how strange this must look, he was just staring at a full bed in his underwear at midnight. Perhaps he could take off some of his covers and he'd move that way. Deciding this was a good idea, John lifted a corner of the sheets and revealed Dave's left leg. Almost immediately, the sleeping figure pulled his blankets toward himself and turned away from the offender. 

Relief washed over the sleepy boy. He crawled into his bed and suddenly realized that he had no blankets to snuggle up in. Against his better judgement, John tried to pull the covers off of Dave.

With an annoyed groan, the blond boy turned over and rubbed his shadeless eyes to reveal red irises. Confusion set into his face as he slowly grasped the concept that something was wrong with John. 

Dave's voice was scratchy and low with sleep. "Dude, what the fuck." His eyebrows furrowed together and John froze.

A light hand rose from under the sheets and rested on it's boyfriend's head. Dave moved his hand a bit so he was ruffling John's hair. Interest saturated each fleck of his eyes. 

The corners of Dave's lips curled into a smirk. "You went all Miley Cyrus on me." 

John's relieved laughter broke the awkward pause. He looked at the Knight's face. 

"Do you like it?" 

"John, anything you do looks good. You could be chilling in this bed with dreadlocks and a rainbow dash onesie and I'd still love you." 

"Really?" John's smile grew bright.

"Of course, but if you get dreadlocks I'd shave them off while you were sleeping." 

Dave leaned in closer and kissed John's nose.

**Author's Note:**

> and thats my fic


End file.
